User blog:Meraella/My Fanfiction! Chapter 1
Heyy! I´m really sorry if I took so long to post this! I´ve been depressed and busy these past few weeks!! But I´m back!! Well, before you read it, there´re some things I need to say! This fanfiction will be narrated by two characters: Sara and Alessa ( I´m planning on writing something from other ( SM ) characters point of view, but I haven´t decided it yet! ) So I´ll always write who´s narrating near the chapter´s name...^^ Enjoy! Chapter 1 - Alessa - Volterra I was excited. I tried to control myself but it was completely useless, I couldn’t keep the same position for more than two minutes and I could see that the taxi driver was a somehow scared of me. His eyes were half on me and half on the road and I could feel that he was accelerating every time I made a move. Mom told me to try not scare anyone, but try ''was different from ''do, so think it was ok, because if I wasn’t trying I had already jumped off the car and run to Volterra by myself, and, I don’t know why, I felt that there was so much adrenaline in my body that I could run faster than the car. I tried not move too much, just my impatient leg kept tapping the floor and the poor man accelerated the car even more, now I was scared. But then something made stop, even breathing, for some seconds. The sight of the stone city made feel a strange but amazing sensation run through my body. I couldn’t see my face, but I knew my eyes were shining intensely, there was nothing in my memories compared to that. I was in another country, going to a wonderful old city, my fingers started to move trying to count all the possibilities of living there for a year, all the real and the imaginary ones. Mom didn’t need to know that I would play “Find a secret passage” or “Let’s hunt some dark creatures”, tough I bet she would imagine I wouldn’t resist even tough I wasn’t a kid anymore and knew that I wouldn’t find anything, but my imagination was enough to provide some fun.. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that didn’t even notice when we’ve arrived the city entrance nor even when the car stopped. The taxi driver looked at me like he was saying “We’re here! Now get out for God’s sake! “. I got out of the car took the money and gave it to him while smile. He didn’t smile back but I could see from his eyes that he was thinking “These kids are getting weirder everyday!” After he left I stayed there admiring the constructions for several minutes if my stomach didn’t warn me that I was hungry and the heavy luggage wasn’t a burden I would explore that place before thinking in finding the conservatory and my new home: -Hey! You must be the new girl! – a loud and hyper boy, just like me, came to me smiling, taking me out of my thoughts. -Yes – I said distracted, trying to remember my plans. -Where are you looking at? – He asked curious trying to find out what caught my attention -It’s so amazing… -What? The city? – he laughed, my enthusiasm surely was fun for him to watch -Yeah! -That’s what every tourist says, but you act like you’re in wonderland… - he kept smile – Secret passages? – These words weren’t louder as the rest, but his smile was even larger then before -Of course! – I was about to jump and hug him, like I used to do with my brothers, but held myself, I had to keep my promise to not scare anyone when my excitement was easy to hold. -But before that… - he showed his hand for a handshake – I’m Agnello Cristofori, you’re going to stay in my family’s house -Alessa Záz… - I shook his hand not very of what I was doing, I could count with half o my hand how many times I used to do that in a year – The one who’s going to stay in your house… We laughed from my stupid answer and then he said: -Let’s get free from this thing first… - he looked to my luggage and I couldn’t agree more -Sure. I followed Agnello through the streets and for the first time I paid attention to his looks, I knew mom would want to know how people looked like. It’s not that I never pay attention to people when they talk to me, but I don’t care how they look, and to make it worse, I don’t pay much attention in details when I don’t care, so I tried to list his traits before I forget to do that and mom calls. His hair color was a very dark brown, if I was distracted I would say black, full of loose and messed curls. He wasn’t much taller than me, I guess, and pretty thin. His face was, somehow, a little bit angelic, but I would skip that part, my conception of what was beautiful or not wasn’t very good. Before I could notice he had stopped and was near me: -You know something? Have you ever heard about our sewerage? I blinked many times. It was so sudden that I took me some time to understand his sentence. I thought I was the only person in this hole world who would suddenly ask about something like that: -No… - I said low, still thinking if he really asked me that. -Yeah, I thought you’d say “No”… Do you know why? His tone was changed; it was like he was pretending to be a detective or something to that. It was fun to watch, I stared to wonder what was coming next: -No…- I said more confident, smiling. -Well, no one ever walked through the pipes because they’re protected by very heavy bars… Ok. Walking through pipes was something I’d surely do! But not normal people, so, what’s so intriguing about no one ever going there? -…Me and more seven friends try to lift it, but it was no use… Something strange flew through me, like some kind of excitement. -If they just wanted to avoid people to accidently hurt themselves by falling there was no need to be so heavy…- his face was so bright that I was sure I took the words from his mouth -There’s only one that we haven’t tried… - he looked to a very small street, made only for people to pass by walk, because a car wouldn’t fit there – Would you like to try? I smiled widely, I knew that just the two of us would useless, but that feeling was so good that I made this thought fade away. The feeling of adrenaline running through my body because of excitement was my addiction, real or not, the cause never matters. I knew we would fail, but as long as I have fun with the “mysterious sewerage” for some days it’s ok. We kneeled on the floor near that manhole protected by metal bars. My happy excitement was replaced by a cautious one. It was so dark that was impossible to see the bottom and the air down there was so cold that was almost weird. For the first time my imagination wasn’t needed, something that I don’t know what truly made me believe that something was wrong: -Scared? – he sounded amused by my serious look I looked back but said nothing; I wanted to look back to that darkness even tough it was useless: -Let’s try? -Ok… - I answered without taking my eyes from the dark. We positioned ourselves the way we thought that was better to that, and then he started to count: -One…Two….Three…Now! I tried my hardest, but it was like we were try to lift the entire little street. I knew I wasn’t a strong girl, and I knew that we probably wouldn’t make that, but not being able to move or even a millimeter together with a boy was something uncommon: -What kind of metal is this…? – asked while gasping -I’ve got no idea…- he was gasping too -Mafia, maybe? He rolled his eyes not liking my hypothesis, nor even I liked, it was absurdly dangerous and boring. We stayed in silence for some minutes both of us disappointed; I couldn’t believe I was so eager some little time ago, because now it was like some weeks have passed: -Let’s go home…- he said without getting up, just like me when sad. Another strange sensation took me over, but it was subtle, it took me some minutes to realize that it was like a invisible veil running there, and as the time passed it was it was getting nearer and nearer me, and then, it disappeared, but somehow I was suddenly impelled to look behind me, to a standing girl that was about o talk to us. Category:Blog posts